


hide-and-seek

by milkandaliens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gothic, M/M, Supernatural Elements, bokuto can cook, bokuto is the mom friend, bokuto really loves cooking, hinata wont stop jumping, is this even considered goth, kags wont stop choking, kenma is literally glued to his psp, kinda ooc bokuto, kuroo has two heads, nothing makes sense, save akaashi, squint for bokuaka, volleyball loves akaashi, where is tsukki, who wouldnt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandaliens/pseuds/milkandaliens
Summary: Bokuto wants to play hide-and-seek, Akaashi wanders too far into the woods.





	hide-and-seek

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween, hence this fic. I tried.

"Akaashi!"

Said person was pulled out of his trance while searching for the source of the voice. It seemed to come from nowhere. Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around.

"Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi! Come! Let's play hide-and-seek!" he said enthusiastically. 

"Again, Bokuto-san? Aren't you getting bored of it? Hide-and-seek is for kids."

"Akaashi!" Bokuto pouted.

"Fine, alright," Akaashi agreed, only to avoid from having to handle a very annoying Bokuto in his dejected mode.

Bokuto suddenly brightened up. He gripped Akaashi's wrist and dragged him to the woods where they always played at. Akaashi doesn't know why Bokuto liked playing in the woods. They could always play somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't so eerily quiet. Somewhere that wasn't so far away from the main road. Somewhere that didn't seem like anyone had stepped foot on.

They entered the woods and went slightly deeper. By then, Akaashi already knew which tree Bokuto always liked. It was a giant sequoia.

Bokuto let go of his wrist. "I'll count and you hide."

"It has always been that way, anyway," Akaashi said dismissively.

Bokuto put his arm on the tree and leaned his head against it. "One, two..."

His voice grew distant as Akaashi stepped further into the woods. He always knew how much pride Bokuto always took in whenever he managed to find him. Maybe this time he could try to challenge the older boy. It shouldn't be too bad, Akaashi had thought.  
And so, he tried to be as silent as he could, avoided twigs and dry leaves as he made his way a little deeper than he had ever hidden every time they played hide-and-seek.

But by then, he couldn't hear Bokuto's voice anymore. Not even an excited "ready or not, here I come!"  
Maybe he had went too deep. Akaashi decided to stop and hid behind a tree.

Bokuto usually found him after three minutes maximum, so Akaashi wondered what was taking him so long. It had been about ten minutes. Maybe he should head back to the older boy before he got worried.

Akaashi was about to get out of his hiding place when there was a very delicious smell in the air.

 _'So good...'_ he thought to himself. And before he knew it, he was following the smell, deep into the woods, dry leaves crunching beneath his feet.

There, he found a relatively big house. Although it was in the woods, there weren't many trees surrounding the house, much like a clearance. He didn't know what lead him to it, but he wanted to knock on the door. He  _had_ to. The smell was so good. He didn't know he was even hungry.  
He didn't even realize that he was already at the front door. Akaashi raised his arm to knock but before his knuckles could come in contact with the wood, the door had already been swung open.

And Bokuto who was wearing an apron greeted him. "Akaashi! I cooked dinner. What took you so long? I was just about to call you."

Dinner? Had he been gone for so long? It was only about 11 in the morning when he headed into the woods with Bokuto. And... he was just playing hide-and-seek with Bokuto so why would he be cooking dinner? Where did this house even come from?

But the growl in his stomach rid him of all common sense.

"Right. Sorry, Bokuto-san," he said as he voluntarily stepped into the house, causing the older boy to step aside.

Bokuto closed the door. "Where have you been?"

"N-nowhere," Akaashi said as he looked around the around the house.

The house was made of wood. He assumed that place was the living room. There was an old television placed on the floor with a carpet that had an eccentric design. At the corner of the room stood a rocking chair. The place was dimly lit by floating candles and there were spider webs almost at every corner of the ceiling. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto had ever thought of cleaning this place.

He followed the smell to the kitchen. There, he found various types of food on the table. He immediately pulled out a chair and sat in it.

Akaashi grabbed chicken, meat, rice, spaghetti... anything that was within his reach and began stuffing his face.

Bokuto only watched, amused. "Whoa, slow down, Akaashi. We don't want an upset stomach."

But Akaashi wasn't listening. The food was extremely delicious. He doesn't remember the last time he felt this hungry.  
Suddenly, repeated thuds were heard from upstairs. This made Akaashi stop eating and look up at the ceiling. He looked at Bokuto, expecting an explanation.

"Oh, you said you never liked having dinner with them because they were too noisy, so I kept them upstairs and let you have dinner first," Bokuto said as he grabbed two drinks, one for Akaashi and the other for himself. Only then he sat down across the younger boy and looked at him fondly while he chewed away.

This Bokuto-san is more mature, Akaashi had noted.

"Bokuto-san," he called out through a mouthful of rice.

"Hm?"

"Are you not gonna eat?"

"Later with them. As of now, eat all you like."

Akaashi was too busy indulging in the great deliciousness of the food Bokuto had cooked to ponder on who  _'them_ _'_   was.

After what seemed like an eternity, Akaashi finally pushed away his clean plate and yawned.

"Sleepy? I'll bring you to your room," Bokuto stood up and held Akaashi's hand gently.

The younger boy chugged down his drink before following Bokuto. So he had a room here. Interesting.

He wanted to check the time. Akaashi wasn't one to sleep early. But his wristwatch suddenly wasn't working. When had it stopped ticking? Akaashi shrugged it off and noticed something else. The whole corridor was filled with clocks that had hands which turned anti-clockwise non-stop. The wallpapers seemed to swirl, too.  
But what, truly, was the time?

It was the same for the walls that surrounded the staircase heading upstairs. And same goes for the corridor there. This only made Akaashi sleepier, if possible.

Bokuto opened a door and revealed a rather tidy room. One that didn't have crazy clocks or swirling wallpapers on the walls. Akaashi was thankful for that.

"So," Bokuto reached for the switches, "this is your room."

Akaashi let go of Bokuto's hand and went to throw himself on the bed without missing a beat.

_'So soft. So nice.'_

The older man was still in the doorway. "You were in a hurry to leave this morning and didn't clean up your room. I suppose one of them did it for you."

Akaashi's vision was starting to blur. He barely felt Bokuto kissing his forehead and wrapping him in a blanket. He thought he heard a soft  _'goodnight,_ _Akaashi.'_ before the lights went off.

He could use a good night's sleep.

 

\---

 

Akaashi opened his eyes.  
Where was he?  
He shifted around in bed and his hand hit something. Upon further inspection, it seemed to be a volleyball.

Akaashi snickered to himself. As much as he loved volleyball, he would never have thought of sleeping with one. Where did it come from anyway? Maybe he was too sleepy last night to notice to volleyball on his bed.

Never mind that. He should probably find Bokuto. And maybe ask for breakfast. But when Akaashi opened the door, he realized that he still didn't know what the time was.

The clocks and swirling wallpapers were starting to get on his nerves. And also his broken wristwatch. Whatever, brunch was good, too. But it would be no fun if he didn't explore the house. It wouldn't hurt to do so, right?  
And so, Akaashi went the opposite direction from where the staircase would be. Maybe if he was lucky enough, he would find the bathroom and wash up for a bit.

He was about to go for a door that was open when he bumped into someone, or something.

He looked down and saw Kenma. But Kenma's head and hands were glued to his PSP. Has he always been like that?

"I-I'm sorry... Kenma...?" it was more of a question than an apology. Why was Akaashi apologizing anyway? It should've been Kenma's fault; he wasn't looking. Heck, his head was literally glued to his PSP.

"It's fine, Akaashi," Kenma simply said before he walked past Akaashi.

 

\---

 

After washing up, Akaashi continued to go around the house. He stopped to think about where to go next when something hit his ankle. He flinched. Akaashi slowly looked down and saw the volleyball from earlier.  
Weird.  
He noticed that it had been following him all this while.

There was nothing much upstairs except for locked doors or doors that lead to empty rooms (save for the crazy clocks and wallpapers). He slowly went back to where he came. To his right, Akaashi heard people talking. Out of curiosity, he slowly opened the door, the volleyball bumping his ankle. Had he tried this door before? It should've been locked, or the room should've been empty. 

He thought people were talking. But only one person was. One person who had two heads. Kuroo was nagging Kenma.

"You know that you can't possibly be playing that all day," one head of Kuroo said.  
"Yeah, you should try to do something productive once in a while," the other head said.

Akaashi assumed that this was Kenma's room, judging from the pile of video games on the table in the corner.

Kenma only sighed from his bed. "I don't have time to do that."

Kuroo crossed his arms, probably ready to nag some more. Akaashi thought it was rude to eavesdrop so he quietly closed the door and headed downstairs, all the while the volleyball following suit.

In the kitchen, he found Bokuto cooking and Tsukishima eating. Except that it was only his glasses.

"Morning, Akaashi!" Bokuto greeted him while stirring what Akaashi assumed was soup.

 _'So it really is morning,'_ Akaashi thought.

"Wait, no. It's almost 12. Slept well?"

"Yeah."

"Good morning, Akaashi-san," Tsukishima said although it was clearly noon.

"Morning," Akaashi made to smile but he couldn't find Tsukishima's eyes. Or his body. Or anything Tsukishima except for the floating glasses. So he just smiled at them.

"You can help yourself to some toast or cereal while I finish cooking lunch," Bokuto said, his back facing the younger boy as he focused on whatever he was cooking.

Akaashi grabbed a drink. "No thanks, Bokuto-san. I'll just wait for lunch."

He decided to head outside and get some fresh air, but the moment he opened the door, he was greeted by a blue-faced Kageyama who was practically coughing his life out of his body. Was he choking on something? Akaashi briefly remembered the same situation happening but couldn't really put his finger on it.

"A-are you okay?!" Akaashi rushed to the poor boy and offered him his drink.

"I'm fine, thanks," was what Akaashi assumed Kageyama tried to say between coughs.

"Uh, alright then..."

Suddenly, Hinata came landing with a thud from the sky. Literally. And he wouldn't stop jumping. Akaashi thought he looked like a kangaroo.

"You dumbass! Where is the ball?!" Kageyama shouted at him, still coughing. 

"Not my fault that you tossed it too high!"

Kageyama was probably about to smack Hinata so Akaashi butt in. "Hey, wait!" he bent down to take the volleyball that was always by his foot. "Here."

"Wow, thanks, Akaashi-san!" Hinata said, a little bit too enthusiastically, still jumping as he took the ball from Akaashi.

"Better not lose the ball this time, dumbass," Kageyama said as he prepared to toss the ball as the orange haired boy threw it in the air. Surprisingly, he made an excellent toss considering how he was coughing all the time, Akaashi had thought. He also tried to ignore Kageyama's blue face. It was worrisome but if Kageyama said that he was fine, then...

Although the toss was accurate, it still went too high and Akaashi briefly thought that their plan on not losing the ball was obviously failing, but no. Hinata had jumped high, so high that both Akaashi and Kageyama lost sight of him. Akaashi looked at Kageyama, wondering if he was worried that his friend was gone but the younger boy looked as if he had seen this happening everyday.

Akaashi was about to say something when a ball came landing next to him and continued to bounce until it reached Kageyama. Hinata came next, a triumphant look on his face.

"See that, Bakageyama?" he smirked.

"Good one, dumbass," Kageyama complimented him. He bent down to pick up the ball but because of his coughing fit, he accidentally let go of it. The ball then came back to Akaashi's side.

"Lunch is ready!" Bokuto called out from the doorway.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hinata said excitedly while jumping up and down. Which meant nothing, really, since he was always jumping anyway.

"Race you there!" Kageyama said before sprinting back to the house.

"Hey, you played dirty!" the orange haired boy shouted back before he, too, sprinted to the house.

Akaashi only shook his head and went back quietly, the volleyball following him.

 

\---

 

Lunch was... uncomfortable to say the least.

Everyone was noisy, except for Tsukishima('s glasses) and Kenma who still had his head and hands glued to his PSP. Kageyama was still blue-faced and coughing and Hinata couldn't even sit still for once in his seat. Kuroo was still nagging Kenma, both of his heads. Kenma only let out a long, suffering sigh. Bokuto smiled apologetically at Akaashi but he, too, continued to talk with Kuroo who gave up on nagging Kenma and both of their voices filled the kitchen.

The volleyball had climbed onto his lap and made itself comfortable. Akaashi only patted it subconsciously. Never mind the noise, Akaashi had thought. The food that Bokuto cooked made up for it. Who knew Bokuto could cook so well?

 

\---

 

Akaashi helped Bokuto to clean up while everyone else went back to their businesses. 

"Bokuto-san, do you not want to play hide-and-seek?" he asked out of curiosity while he washed a plate.

"Why? Hide-and-seek is for kids," Bokuto stated, rather matter-of-factly as he wiped the dining table.

Akaashi felt kind of stupid for asking. That is not what the Bokuto he knew would say, Akaashi had thought. Bokuto would always ask him to play almost everyday that Akaashi was starting to get tired of it. This was a start.

"Okay, then."

"Why? Is that what you like; playing hide-and-seek?" Bokuto asked.

"No, not really. That is what  _you_ like, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said as he dried up the last plate and turned to look at the older boy.

Bokuto frowned, confused. "No, Akaashi, you know I like cooking... and you," he added cheekily.

Akaashi blushed and looked away, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Okay."

The Bokuto he knew wouldn't be able to say that smoothly without stuttering and turning red all over. And since when did Bokuto start to like cooking, anyway?

 

\---

 

Bokuto had told him that he wanted to have tea with everyone outside today, so here he was, setting up the table with Bokuto.

Kageyama and Hinata wanted to play volleyball again so Akaashi let them have the ball. He could feel the ball whining but just shrugged it off, telling himself that it was only his feelings.

Akaashi was setting seven chairs around the rectangular table when he felt something coming from the woods around them. He looked at the duo playing volleyball. It seemed like they didn't notice anything as they continued playing. He looked at the house. It looked normal enough. Bokuto came out, bringing with him a white tablecloth.

"Hey," the older boy said. "What's wrong?"

Akaashi shook his head and took the other end of the tablecloth to help Bokuto. "Nothing."

It wasn't nothing. He felt as if someone was calling for him from the other side of the woods. He shrugged it off and again told himself that it was only his feelings.

But again, Akaashi looked at the direction of the woods, looking for something,  _anything._

Nothing.

"Akaashi?"

His eyes went back to Bokuto.

"Is there anything bothering you?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

"No, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto followed his eyes into the woods. He then thought it was nothing and went back to the house. "I'm making tea and desserts. Come if you wanna help," he called out, not looking back.

Akaashi followed.

 

\---

 

There they were, gathered around the dining table again but this time outside the house. Akaashi wondered if it was too late to appreciate Bokuto's act of kindness, that is letting him have dinner alone while the other were kept upstairs last night.

Cookies, cake, sweets, pudding, pie, any kind of dessert, you name it, were on the table. And of course, there was tea, too. Akaashi took his seat between Kenma and Tsukishima, Kageyama and Hinata opposite them while Kuroo and Bokuto were at each end of the table.

Akaashi only made tea and baked cookies. He left Bokuto with the rest of the dessert since the older boy was a great cook.

The reason Akaashi sat between Kenma and Tsukishima was because they were the quietest of the group but sitting opposite Kageyama and Hinata didn't help either. He grimaced when he saw Kageyama try to drink his tea, only to make it splatter on the white tablecloth due to his coughing fit. Or when Hinata tried to eat chocolate cake, only to mess up the tablecloth, too, because he was incapable of staying still.

Kenma hadn't touched his tea, too busy with his game while Tsukishima ate a cookie quietly. Akaashi felt the volleyball climb up his leg and settle on his lap. He stroked it, as you would a cat, feeling the texture of the ball while sipping his tea.

Bokuto only played with his blueberry pie with a fork while telling a story with great enthusiasm to Kuroo, who was at the other end of the table. So, imagine how loud his voice would be. Kuroo listened intently, laughing from time to time and adding to Bokuto's story with one head while his other head ate pudding.

The feeling that someone was calling out for him wouldn't leave Akaashi. He kept glancing at the direction of the woods. If he listened close enough, maybe he would actually hear someone's voice. His body reacted faster than his mind could, so he stood up, the volleyball falling down. 

One head of Kuroo looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Going somewhere?" Bokuto asked.

"I just... have to check. I must..." and with that, Akaashi dashed into the woods without looking back. The volleyball followed him.

His heart beat faster as he was reaching where the road should be, where the woods would end.

"Akaashi?" he heard Bokuto call out for him. Akaashi immediately followed the voice.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Bokuto.

"Akaashi! Where'd you go?! I've been looking for you for thirty minutes now! Don't pull that on me ever again, I was worried sick!" he pouted and hugged Akaashi tightly.

_'So, it is still the same day as yesterday...?'_

Akaashi hugged the older boy back. "Maybe we shouldn't play hide-and-seek anymore," he said, hoping that his voice didn't sound too hopeful.

Bokuto pulled away and looked at Akaashi, bottom lip still jutted out, "Really now?"

"You said hide-and-seek is for kids."

The older boy looked as if Akaashi had said something offensive. "No, I didn't! That's what  _you_ said! Are you saying that I am a kid?!"

"Well, you act like one anyway," Akaashi plainly stated and took Bokuto's hand in his, ready to go home.

"Akaashi!" he tried to complain but he followed his boyfriend out of the woods nevertheless.

"I'm kind of hungry. What time is it, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked. He suddenly remembered about his wristwatch and looked at his hand. It was working now. It ticked normally. His wristwatch told him that it was noon.

"12.03," Bokuto replied.

"Okay, then..." Akaashi said, a little confused. But then, a small smile made its way onto his lips and he stopped walking as they reached the main road, already out of the woods. "Maybe you can cook lunch for me."

Bokuto stopped walking, too, looking appalled. "Akaashi! Are you telling me to burn down the house?! You know I can't cook!" 

Akaashi felt a bump on his ankle and looked down to see the volleyball from just now. He picked it up. "Oh... right. I was just joking, Bokuto-san."

"Hmph," but Bokuto still held onto Akaashi's hands and went in the direction of home.

Akaashi looked at the volleyball that he was carrying, then to the woods.

Maybe he would go back one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
